


Wedding Musings

by BlackRook



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Sentinel Thursday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William muses at a wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursdays, challenge 384 - wedding. My first (hopefully not the last) Sentinel piece.

**Wedding Musings **  
 _Set some time between 'Rememberance' and 'Sentinel Too'_****

William Ellison sat at the front row and watched as his youngest son exchanged vows with the woman of his choice. The glow of love surrounding Steven and Katie was visible to everyone; and William sincerely hoped their marriage would be happier and last longer than his own. Or Jim’s, for that matter. Speaking of Jimmy – he, too, was here, at Stevie’s side, smiling affectionately. And the fact that Jim, indeed, _was_ here, proud to be his brother’s best man, warmed William’s heart indefinitely. His boys had bridged the chasm between them, the chasm that had been mostly his fault… there still was hope for the three of them.

Some quiet chuckles made William look to the right, where Steven’s friends sat. Actually, most of them were Jim’s friends first, but they had the right to be here, especially Sandburg, who suddenly looked so adult in a suit. The oldest Ellison took a deep breath, remembering the talk he, Jim and Blair had had two months ago. Of course, Blair had done most of the talking, and it had been a revelation. Tribal Guardian, who would have thought…but the role suited Jimmy. Blair was sure that Jim’s abilities were hereditary; and though Steven didn’t have them, he still could pass them to his children, and he and Katie wanted kids. William hadn’t been present when Jim and Blair had talked to Steven, and he wasn’t sure if they’d told anything to Katie, but Steven now knew what to watch for. And William firmly believed that Katie and Steven would be much better parents than he and Grace had been. But it wasn’t too late for him either; his boys were forgiving. And William Ellison had promised himself – whatever trouble the future might bring, from now on he would be there for his sons.

But all the worries could wait for tomorrow; today was the day for joy.


End file.
